


You, Me and the Zombie Apocalypse: A Collection of Vignettes

by m_richelieu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Jearmin - Freeform, Jearmin Week 2019, M/M, Monty Python, Vignettes, Zombie Apocalypse, coconut, horse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_richelieu/pseuds/m_richelieu
Summary: To celebrate Jearmin Week 2019, I wanted to resurrect the joy of the first RP I ever took part of. It's a Zombie AU with a strong focus on the Jearmin Ship with some sweet, sweet Reibert and a crackship I came to enjoy: LeAnnie. It has been a wild ride of an RP but I don't know if I should list everyone's name.College freshman Berthold Hoover was sitting in class when an emergency message from the Paradis CDC echoed through the school. Mikasa was done with her work and reading about the intricacies of romance. Reiner was in another class wondering how much sooner the day could be over.”This is a message from the Paradis Center of Disease Control. There has been an outbreak of an unknown threat. Symptoms include: hallucinations, vomiting, sweating, frequent urination, brain hemorrhaging and fainting. If you or a loved one are showing signs of any of these symptoms, please take them to your nearest medical clinic.”Jean found Armin in the hallway already trying to make sense of the supposed outbreak. It all seemed like a joke as Armin rattled off a list of what it could be. He could still remember the chills when he heard the first scream echo through the halls.





	1. The Library

01: The Library 

Levi looked over his shoulder towards Jean. Armin was on watch since he was still a little shaky on his leg. Jean had his eyes closed in frustration as Armin tried, desperately and with an edge in his voice, to explain the Dewey decimal system and how much quicker this would all go if Jean simply followed Armin’s instructions. Levi was much smarter than he would have given himself credit for: he simply followed the signs and saw the books Annie had requested. 

Instead of saying a word, he clicked his tongue and browsed the section on pathology. Both Armin and Annie were more interested in the books specializing in ‘bacterial and fungal infections and pathogens’. He still grabbed the ones specializing in viruses just to be safe. Levi lifted a brow at the chatter between Armin and Jean who were still arguing when there were  _ literally _ signs pointing in the right direction. This was the school Annie would have gone on to if her premed plans hadn’t been halted by the dawn of the zombie apocalypse. Despite the blood stains, it was still pretty nice. It looked like a good school. He was impressed just from the look of it. He stared up at the high ceilings certain there was a name for that pointy roof style. It must have been a whole other world with people in it. Levi had moved out here from the county for a fresh start and—

“ARMIN!” Jean hissed. “I don’t care. We’re wasting precious time here.”

“Oh come on, even  _ Eren _ could do it.”

And the quiet Levi had yearned for was gone in a second. He wondered what it was about Eren that set Jean off at the mere mention of his name. He had heard of Jaeger but never personally spoke to him outside of a ‘hello’ or a simple ‘move it’. Annie was pretty secretive about it. One moment, she could sing his praises and the next it looked like she could strangle him.

Which was what Jean seemed to want to do right now. On, and on and on, they argued behind him. Levi rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He just had to stay nice and calm. He had to take the time he could and pilfer himself a few books he could read with Annie. He smiled to himself. It wasn’t all bad. He didn’t really mind her friends. He especially liked Armin and getting along with Jean was easy. Plus, good neighbors were helpful and looked out for each other. He missed her a bit. She could have taken care of this headache for him. Instead, she was getting food and drinks with Berthold and Reiner. The plan had been simple: he would be grabbing research materials with Jean and Armin.

He was doing all the work. He rolled his eyes and just wished the two of them would get it over with. Levi was someone who tended to take his time with any decision to be made. He barely jumped into things. But when he got a text from Room 213 on a day he was just playing hooky, he decided to go. She only lived a few floors down. He was surprised to see her crying and sniffling over not being able to reach any of her friends. He had a soft spot for her. She just kept talking and it kept their minds off the chaos unfolding outside. And when she went on about Armin, he listened intently. Annie had the most to say about him. She had built Armin up to be some sort of genius and, honestly, Levi could see that once he had met him. Armin had been able to get everyone in the school together and safely out with his quick thinking.

He still couldn’t believe someone so brilliant could be so utterly stupid as Armin tried again, in vain, to expound the importance of the cataloging system and that Jean needed to listen to him so they could get the books and go. Armin was going on about time being precious and that it would take them forever to get this done with all the time  _ Jean _ was wasting. Levi basically had a stack by now. He was done: done with this task and done with this situation.

“You know,” he finally said in a dry tone, “you two lovebirds squawking like that is what’s going to bring the zombies here, right?”

Both Armin and Jean froze and he smirked at the matching blushes both men wore. Jean sputtered out, “It’s not okay to joke like that, Levi! It really isn’t!” Hazel eyes fell to Armin’s face for an instant before boring back into his. Levi just clicked his tongue. He wasn’t afraid of or intimidated by Jean. The taller man continued, “I mean… that’s really offensive… because Armin isn’t like that…”

Levi kept his face schooled into a neutral position. ‘Oh really?’ he thought to himself. ‘Is that why I catch him staring at your ass all the time?’

He could be as crass as he wanted in his head. Fresh starts weren’t perfect and he needed an outlet with how much these two managed to frustrate him. That was when Armin chimed in, “Yeah, and Jean isn’t gay.”

That was the moment Levi closed his eyes. He liked them, he really did. And he wondered how it could be so hard to see something so obvious. He pinched the bridge of his nose and silently wished he had stayed in Room 417. 

“Of course not,” Levi said. “Of course not.” He pointed to the stack. “We’re done here,” he said as he opened his eyes. “We can peruse the shelves for something to entertain us, but I have everything she wanted.”

Armin slid off the desk he was sitting on and inspected the books. Levi had gotten everything they needed to try to figure out as much as they could about the disease turning the innocent civilians of Paradis into mindless, man-eating monsters. Armin and Annie were working on several theories on how to narrow down the possible sources of infection and possible treatments for bites hoping to stave off turning. “Wow, Levi. You did this so fast.”

He looked askance at Jean, “I bet you used the Dewey decimal system to figure this all out.”

Jean breathed in sharply through his nose. “Well, maybe he just knew where to look for it. I mean,” Levi flinched a bit when Jean gestured at him, “he must be so smart to find these books. It’s not like this isn’t a library.” Jean threw his arms out, “I mean it’s full of books.”

This was when Levi knew Jean was losing whatever argument these two were having now. He pointed above him and a set of blue eyes looked up at the sign. Jean’s gaze also met the sign hanging from the ceiling. “Oh,” was all Jean said. “That makes a lot of sense.”

Levi rolled his eyes. If those two hadn’t been so focused on each other they would have seen it as well. ‘Medical’ was as straightforward as it could get. They were just lucky no zombies had noticed them with all of the commotion. He really hoped Annie and the guys had found some Snickers or something sweet for them to add to their rations. He was going to have a serious headache at this rate and a little sugar might help.

Honestly, he couldn’t see what was so entertaining about these two. Annie called Armin a coconut; Reiner said Jean was a little long in the face. His eyes went wide in his head and it hit him right then. Levi snickered.

“What’s so funny?” Jean asked. 

Levi shook his head. “No, someone said something and it just finally made sense.”

Armin laughed, “That happens to me too! Someone will say something and I won’t get the joke until way after the fact. Then I’m stuck laughing at it all by myself.”

Jean smiled, the argument long forgotten. “I always thought that was kind of cute,” he admitted quietly.

Jean looked at Levi, “So, come on, tell us. What’s so funny?”

Levi smirked. “Monty Python.”

Jean quirked a brow. “I don’t get it.” 

“That is a little obscure,” Armin agreed.

Levi bagged up the books and shook his head. “I’m sorry; you would have had to have been there to get it.” He tied up the bags so they could each take a bundle or two. “Actually, I think the two of you wouldn’t have gotten it even if you were there.”


	2. Forbidden Relationship

02: Forbidden Relationship

Jean looked into the living room and spied Armin sitting up, reading one of Annie’s books, with her resting her head on his lap. She had her eyes closed as she listened to him read. Jean and Armin had basically taken over her craft room. Reiner and Berthold had taken the master bedroom from her leaving her to sleep in either the living room with Levi or on the little mattress in the spare room. It was far from comfortable. Jean would know. He swore that ninety percent of her furniture had to have come off the streets. He was grateful they had this little safe heaven even if it was only temporary. This apartment complex was nearly self-sustaining if they played their cards right.

And he would never complain that he and Armin shared the same bed in that room full of teddy bears. Jean had gotten used to holding Armin as they slept. It was closer than he had ever been able to be to Armin in the dorm. He felt guilty for taking advantage of the situation: of taking advantage of Armin. That was his best friend. Armin trusted him, Jean, with his very life and Jean was using that as a way to play off wrapping his arms around the blonde every night since the world fell into hell.

He should feel guilty. He should feel like trash. He should be a hell of a lot more angry about the stunt Reiner pulled in the truck. In fact, seeing Armin and Annie like that… it was cute. They fit together in a way Jean never could with Armin. That was his friend. Armin trusted him. That weight was growing deeper and deeper in his chest. He lost his mother to this illness. It was taking everything he had not to fall apart. Losing Armin would probably kill him. And one little slip would be all it took for Armin to never look him in the eye or speak to him again. 

“This story is kind of sad.”

Armin’s voice cut through the silence and the tension wrapped itself around Jean. He looked back to Armin and saw Annie tilt her head up to look at him. “Not every love story has a happy ending, Armin,” she said quietly. Jean heard Armin sigh and flutter of pages.

“That’s true, but I don’t want to deal with anything sad right now.”

Annie sat up a little and looked at Levi napping in the overstuffed pink armchair in the corner. She put her head back down. “Sometimes the sad ones are good too. _ You’re _ the one who picked out the book.”

“I wasn’t in the mood for ‘Meet Joe Black’,” Armin admitted. “That one always makes me cry.”

Annie nodded at that. “Well… he really loved her… more than anything. That’s why he let her go. That’s beautiful in a way. It was a true love… but not the kind that works out, Armin. That’s the beauty of it. That whole movie is a testament to love.”

Armin’s voice was tight in his throat when he spoke again. “I guess I can see that,” he said in a whisper. “Do you really think it works out for her and the coffee guy?”

Annie turned a little and closed her eyes. “I think she knew. I think she understood. She was in love with Death and she knew at the end but she never stops loving him, I think. I like to think the two of them are reunited at the end… and that he still loves her when he comes to take her towards that impossible depth beyond forever. And that she loves him just as much.” 

“So you think it works out for Joe?”

Annie brushed Armin’s bangs behind his ear and smiled. “That’s what I chose to believe,” she answered. “I like to think that if you love someone, _ really _ love someone, it will work out.”

“But what about the coffee guy? Isn’t that the right choice? Wouldn’t she be happier with him?”

That tightness was still in Armin’s voice. Jean wondered if he was worried about Annie. Those two had always been together. Everyone thought Annie and Eren had a thing going but Jean knew that wasn’t true. Armin told him so. But Annie had said it herself that she once had a crush on Eren but it never would have worked out. Not that Jean could see what _ anyone _ could see in a guy like that—and suddenly it made all the sense in the world. 

_ ‘Armin…’ _ he thought. _ ‘Are you her coffee guy?’ _

Jean wondered if the movie hit too close to home and that was why Armin refused to see it. Jean would never want to be someone’s second choice either. Looking at the two of them on the couch, he knew he never had a chance with his first choice.

“I don’t know,” Annie confessed. “I don’t think she would have just fallen in love with Joe if Coffee Guy hadn’t swept her off her feet.” She was smiling again and taking the book from Armin. “I think it would work out between her and Coffee Guy. I think she loved him first but she was in love with Joe. And I think the two of them get a whole new chance for lightning to strike.”

“But you said—”

Annie stopped him with a finger to his lips. “Love isn’t all that complicated unless you make it that complicated, Coconut Head.” Jean swallowed down the acrid taste in the back of his throat seeing that. 

“Love is something you fight for. Love is something you throw yourself into with faith that it’s going to be alright. It’s a risk, Armin. It’s a risk that I wish you’d be willing to take.”

Jean could not stand to hear another word. He knew it would never work out between him and Armin. He _ knew _ that. But seeing it play out on the couch right in front of him was tearing him apart. There was no way he could bear it. He did not want to see it. Reiner was just setting up Jean to fail. The closest he ever would be to holding Armin the way he yearned to would have been the bumpy ride here. He felt sick. He stepped back and put his back to the wall. His vision was swimming. Any minute now, Armin would take that risk and any unfathomable hope Jean had of ever saying how much Armin meant to him would be gone. He felt the tears spilling down his cheeks.

It was bound to happen eventually. Armin was smart, he was funny, he was cute, he was sweet, and he was everything Jean could ever want. That was his best friend. Instead of joy, all he felt was the knife twisting in his heart and seconds ticked by like years. He wondered if the two of them were past words. They had known each other since they were in diapers after all. Jean had barely known Armin a fraction of that time. He imagined having to swallow down his sorrow and trying his best to be happy for Armin for whatever was left of their future. It could be days, weeks or even years. That was what he would have to do. That was his best friend. And it would never be anything more. It could never be anything more. 

It was now or never. Jean took slow, shaky breaths to settle his nerves. He would put on a smile. He would be happy for the two of them. He wiped his face and tried to will his heart to settle down in his chest.

“Those are mighty big words, Annie,” grumbled the husky, deep voice from the bundle of blankets on the chair. 

Jean peeked from around the corner. Levi sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was combing his fingers through his bangs and trying to stifle a yawn. “I never would have pegged you for a romantic.”

She sat up with a little laugh. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Four-Seventeen.” 

“That so?” Levi was smirking at her. 

She smiled back. “That’s so indeed.” She handed the book back to Armin and looked at the other blonde. “The power won’t be on forever. So, I’d rather watch a movie than read a book.” She shifted her shoulders from side to side and Jean could hear the audible pop of her joints. She was up and in the kitchen taking out the leftover chicken out of the refrigerator.

Armin acquiesced. “Fine. Just not ‘Meet Joe Black’.”

Levi leaned forward and his face took on something akin to a smile when he spoke to Armin. “Actually, I love that movie,” he admitted.

Armin snorted. “Really?” he asked. “You don’t seem the type.”

Levi folded the blankets in half and adjusted the pink hoodie he had borrowed while his clothes were in the wash. The baggy fabric was twisted around his waist and he righted himself before getting up. “I don’t seem to be the type for much of anything from the sounds of you and that Reiner,” he said with a click of his tongue. He did not seem upset as he walked past Armin. There was a bit of a hop in his step as he made his way to the kitchen table.

Annie was reaching for something in the cabinet. Jean thought about getting it for her when Levi was able to grab a small canister and held it out to her. “Is this the one you need?” he asked. Annie took the spice from him and held it close to her chest and smiled, “Yes, thank you, Levi.” She looked back up at him, “I guess I should start calling you my huckleberry.”

He scratched the back of his head and his gaze fell on Jean for a second. Levi looked back to Annie. “Of course. Anytime. So, what’s for dinner then?”

“Are you alright, Jean?”

Jean looked down at Armin. He was still sitting on the couch. He looked up and smiled. His eyes were dewy but he still wore a happy face. Armin patted the cushion beside him and Jean found himself sitting there in a second. Armin handed him a tissue without a word and Jean wiped the tears he did not know were still falling down his cheeks. He stiffened when Armin wrapped his arm around him. He was so warm when he laid his head on Jean’s arm. Jean’s breath caught in his throat and he shifted in place until he had his arm draped over Armin’s shoulders. 

This was the most Jean could ever hope for.

“It’ll be okay,” Armin said. 

“What?” Jean asked. 

Armin looked up at tried his best to smile, “Everything is going to be okay. We’re still together.” Armin’s voice trailed off to a whisper. “We’re still together. We’re still alive. That’s why it’s going to be okay.”

“I promise,” he said. 

Jean felt another tear fall down his cheek. “Yeah,” he agreed. “You’re right.”

Jean tried his best not to crumple. He tried not to put his face in his hands. They would always be friends as long as he never let Armin know. It would be fine. Everything would be fine as long as they were together. That would have to be enough for Jean. From now until forever. He could live with this. He had to live with his.

“Always,” Jean said. “Always.”


	3. Summer Nights

03: Summer Nights

  


He wondered who the fuck that was on the couch with _ his _ Annie. They were the same age but that would always be his little sister. The same could be said for Armin but at least Armin was going for a nice guy like Jean. Annie was the one he worried about. He raked his fingers through his matted, blonde hair and took a deep, deep breath. He tried to place that little fucker’s face somewhere, anywhere. 

Reiner could not, for the life of him, contemplate why Annie was all curled up on the couch with some manlet. She could have been dating someone he knew: like Jaeger. He was tall, he was someone Reiner knew he could deal with but most importantly, he knew Jaeger and he could trust him. But it was hard for him to do more than glare at the manlet when she ran up to him and hugged him like it was the last time she would ever see him. 

“You’re okay…” she whispered. And she pounded him hard on the chest, “Do you know how late it is? Why didn’t you answer your fucking phone? Why didn’t anyone answer—”

And again, his temper cooled down the moment she started bawling. Annie was a lot like Armin. But where Armin would seem to cry at the drop of a hat, she always held it together. It had to have been really bad for her then. “Oh, come on,” he said, “don’t be like that. We got Coconut and Horseface so it’ll be fine.”

He looked over at Berthold and sagged. “We had to get the truck, Annie. We had to check the farm too…” He patted her hair. His next condolence was cut short by Armin pushing past Bert with the force of a professional linebacker. Reiner had to reach out and grabbed the brunet to keep him from hitting the floor. 

Annie, distracted, went over to Armin who was looking around her apartment. The manlet pointed to a door close to the living room and Armin rushed over and fumbled with the knob before locking himself inside. 

“Ah… Annie… um…” the man was even shorter now that he was standing. Reiner could not, for the life of him, believe that was possible. He clumsily handed her a tissue and Reiner could see what had to be tearstains on the manlet’s shirt. He was fine with that. The kid was just being nice to Annie. He let out a breath he did not know he was holding. He held out his hand to the kid, “My name is Reiner Braun. I’m Annie’s and Armin’s big brother.”

The man looked perplexed and smiled weakly. “Yeah, I can see that.” Then he took Reiner’s hand and shook it. At least the guy had a good grip. “My name is Levi,” he smiled. His mouth went open, “Um… Ackerman. Levi Ackerman.”

“What about your family?” Reiner blurted out the same question he had asked Jean when he met him. 

Levi’s shoulders dropped a little but he kept that smile on his face, “It’s just me now.”

Reiner left it at that. 

“Seriously, what’s going on with Armin and where’s Jean?” Berthold was at the sink drinking some water. He had washed his face and looked a little less pale. Annie pulled her hand away from Levi, which was all Reiner caught, and Reiner tried not to laugh. “We had a pretty bumpy ride once we were able to pick those two up.”

Berthold held up his haphazardly bandaged hand and waved. “I’m not feeling too well. I’m Berthold. Hoover. But you can call me Bert. I’m not usually this glum, I swear. It’s just been a really long day.”

Levi waved back, “Hi. I’m Levi.” He walked over to the restroom to lightly knock on the door. He received no reply so he put his ear to the door. He nearly jumped back three feet. “Ah… Ahhh…”

Annie walked over. “What’s wrong…” Annie heard the water running and maybe some light grunting. “Armin, are you okay in there? Do you need me to hold your hair back for you?” She started jiggling the lock to get in.

Armin squeaked out a quick, “NO!”

Annie looked at Reiner and Berthold before she shrugged. Levi pulled her away from the door, “He’s just a little sick. So, why don’t you come over here?”

Reiner watched the hobbit pull Annie back to the couch furthest from the bathroom door. Reiner guessed that Armin must have something else he was hiding. He chuckled. He didn’t think all of the bumps in the road would be _ that _ effective. They had the truck, but Reiner was a big guy. So was Berthold at six feet and seven inches. Jean wasn’t petite by any means. Armin was going to have to sit on _ someone’s _ lap.

Jean was a good guy. Reiner trusted him with the little coconut. ‘So, pushing them closer towards the inevitable isn’t the worst choice.’ Also, if anyone was sitting on Bert’s lap, it was Reiner. And with Reiner driving, that wouldn’t work. So, yes. There were practical reasons to the world’s bumpiest car ride with Armin ever so gently nestled on Jeans’ lap. 

Reiner was fine with that. _ That _ little sister wouldn’t find himself knocked up by some nogoodnik. He was the product of a teen mom himself and there was no way he would let his friends get into that situation. And looking at the manlet, there was no way that guy would have that sort of game. It was almost laughable.

“Annie?” he asked. “First aid kit?”

She pointed to the kitchen, “Above the sink. Do you need some help?” She was already up and looking at Bert. “No,” Reiner laughed off, “I can take care of it. We’ll need to borrow the kitchen table, though.”

Annie nodded. “That’s fine. I have some left over pain meds with the spices.”

She grabbed a machete from under the couch. Reiner wasn’t surprised. She had them all over the house. Mr. Leonhardt was a paranoid man, after all. The world was always going to fall apart according to him. Reiner never said it aloud, but he honestly believed everything the man said since he was a little kid. He was just so certain of it all. Annie and Berthold and anyone else could call him ‘Conspiracy Boy’ all they wanted. But just one look outside and the one standing pretty was Mr. Leonhardt in his cabin out in the backwoods of Paradis.

“So, what’s the plan, Ann?” 

Levi was staring at the machete in Annie’s hands and he held up a hockey stick. He looked a little shaky as he cleared his throat. “We’ll go get Jean and make sure the gate is locked. Living in here won’t do us any good if those things find a way in.” He took a deep breath and looked at the stick in his hands. “And I really don’t feel up to losing my deposit just yet.”

‘Okay. Point for manlet,’ Reiner conceded as he gingerly unwrapped the bandages from around Bert’s hand. He had to make sure to get out all of the glass and clean it up before stitching it back together. Annie probably had some antibiotics here. Bert didn’t have any allergies so it would be fine. “You two be careful,” Reiner said, “I closed the gate but I didn’t lock it-lock it… I don’t think.” They lived here. They would figure it out. He was just glad Annie gave him copies of her keys for emergencies.

This was a hell of a way to say goodbye to summer. At least they didn’t have to take any more tests. It was an almost beautiful, still night when Reiner looked out the window. He closed his eyes. He really wanted to go to sleep. It wasn’t late when he looked at the clock on the microwave, but he was drained. 

Annie and Levi found Jean slumped over the dashboard of the truck. Levi held his arm out to stop her from getting closer. There was no guarantee this guy hadn’t just gotten sick. It was like some sort of horrible nightmare. He hated scary movies. He hated scary games. Annie was too fearless for his liking. What kind of girl was willing to take him, a near perfect stranger, in her car to her dad’s cabin? He was glad they had waited before leaving the city center. Groups were so much safer.

To be fair, he didn’t know her well. She was a good neighbor. She did her part of all of their group projects. One time, she even baked him lasagna. He didn’t know her friends at all. In fact, looking at her, he could think of no way in hell she was related to the other two. He wondered if they all had different fathers. It could have been different mothers, even. He was also certain that Armin was a boy’s name. And that Armin was at least 95% a boy. He sighed: nothing made sense anymore. 

Annie ducked under his arm and walked up to the man in the truck.

“Jean?” she asked.

“Annie…” the man looked up. He was pale and sweaty. “Kill me… please…”

Annie just rolled her eyes at him. “Let’s go, Drama Queen. Armin’s still in the bathroom and we,” she pointed to herself and Levi, “need to lock everything up.” Jean looked at Levi and Levi felt bad for him.

He cleared his throat and asked, “Is Reiner that bad of a driver?” There was no reason to point out at least one of these two had enjoyed the ride. Levi nearly laughed again. ‘No euphemism intended,’ he thought to himself. The least he could do while meeting new people was act polite and do his best to stick with his ‘fresh start’ in the city.

Jean slumped forward and held his head in his hands. “He’s a hell of a lot of something.”

The man’s voice cracked, “Just ignore me… Do what you two gotta do. I’ll be here; I just need a minute.”

That was when it all clicked in Levi’s head. He got it. He _ got _ it. He understood. He snickered. They actually looked good together. The tall and the small. A blonde and a brunet. And both of them had to have it _ bad _ for each other. Levi was okay with this. And this was so much better than Annie’s plan to jump out the window and run for her car. He didn’t feel like breaking an ankle anytime soon, anyways.

It was quiet. The night fell dark and heavy upon the city. The blinding lights were gone and the cloudy haze formed by the smoke and muggy air blocked out most of the starlight. Levi took a deep breath. He felt sick to his stomach. There was some light in the distance. It had to be a fire. Perhaps, it was one of the last standing vestiges of Paradis. He was fine with that. Let the action take place far away from them. 

He wondered when the heat would disappear into autumn. The outskirts of the city would only be safe for so long. They had to be worried about looters. He was still clutching his hockey stick when they made it back to the truck. Jean was leaning back, his head resting on the warm tin roof. He was looking up at the sky. He was ready to go inside now: the truck’s windows were rolled up and the keys were in his hand. He waved. “I’m Jean. Kirstein. I like my apocalypses shaken, not stirred.” He held out his hand and Levi took it and made a proper introduction:

“Oh, I’m sure you like a lot of things shaken,” Levi smirked. They were back inside and made sure to lock the doors. Only residents, or someone with all the right keys, could get in and out. They had ten foot fences. It looked more like a prison than an apartment complex but the rent was good and they even had a little community garden. Armin was just exiting the bathroom when they returned. Annie ducked in and Levi shook his head. He really hoped Armin had cleaned up after himself. He tried not to laugh as he went back to flipping through one of Annie’s ‘Country Home’ magazines. 

“Hey, Armin, what kind of cleanser is this?”

Levi saw Armin grow pale and his eyes go to the door. Levi slowly rolled up the magazine. Armin’s voice cracked when he spoke, “What do you mean?”

She called out again and popped her head out, “The one on this washcloth? You’ve always had such great skin, so you wouldn’t mind if I tried this out right?

No one was that stupid.

No one could be _ that _ pure.

No, seriously, there was no way she wouldn’t know having grown up with all of these guys.

“Annie!”

Levi quickly grabbed the offending washcloth from her hand and marched to the washer and threw it in. He cranked it up to ‘extra hot’ and took a full scoop of soap and tossed that in on the ‘heavy soil’ cycle. 

“Hey! That’s mine!”

Levi looked at Annie and closed the washer. “It’s dirty. You shouldn’t wash your face with dirty things.”

Armin hung his head low and it was obvious he knew what he had nearly done. Levi shook his head. The soft twang of his accent slipped out as he spoke to her. “I’ll get you a new one. Hell, I’ll buy you a new one.” He looked up at her, “Just don’t use that one. _ That’s _ Armin’s now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truly, not the hero we thought we would get, but the hero we needed: Levi... Um... Ackerman.


	4. Roommates

04: Roommates 

Jean watched Levi from across the table. The two of them got along surprisingly well. Jean used to go horseback riding and Levi used to live on a farm with his grandfather when he was young. They had quite a few things in common and it helped them become fast friends.

“So… is it true?” Jean asked.

Levi nodded. “Yup,” he said before taking another sip of his tea. Jean took another drink, wishing he had some coffee. Annie apparently did not _ do _ coffee like some sort of godless heathen. He still refused to believe it. He asked again, just to see if there was some clue to whether or not Levi was lying.

“You two were just playing hide and seek while the world burned?” Jean asked one more time because he just could _ not _ believe what he was hearing.

“Yep,” he said as he took another sip. 

Jean closed his eyes. “So… while the rest of us were fighting for our lives… while Armin and I literally fought tooth and nail with Mikasa to get out of the school… you and Annie were playing goddamn hide and seek?”

“Not my fault you didn’t pick the right day to play hooky,” Levi replied. 

They both seemed so serious though. Honestly, they were too serious to be playing some game for little kids. This made absolutely no sense and it was starting to infuriate him. Annie could not even play foosball without making it feel like life or death. There was something in her eyes that could put Jean on edge. But Armin always said she was really nice. According to him, Annie was sweet. He took another sip and looked at Levi. He asked the next absurd question he had, “And she really cried?”

Levi nodded. He offered Jean another cup of tea, which Jean declined, before pouring himself another cup. None of this was making any sense. Annie never did things like that. In his entire experience of her, he had only seen her mildly amused or stone-cold angry. That anger was usually directed at whoever was messing with Armin and that had lessened since they started college. People had wised up: you _ wanted _ the brain as your friend.

“I guess I didn’t know her as well as I thought,” Jean admitted. He finished his cup. “I’ve known her for six years and I haven't seen her shed a tear. Seriously, how well do you know her?”

Levi lowered his cup and smiled for an instant before quashing it. He set the cup down and laced his fingers over the table before leaning his chin on them. He had assumed the posture of a super villain when his elbows met the table. “I think I’m getting to know her very well,” Levi finally said. “She’s very cu—nice.” 

He cleared his throat before getting back to his tea.

Jean caught that. He knew he caught _ that_. He smirked. “So, did you two just happen to be playing hooky _ together_?”

“You have to be Annie’s best-kept secret,” Jean teased with a little lilt in his voice. “She must really like you.”

Levi’s ears started to flush as he busied himself with another cup of tea without offering Jean any first. “Well,” Levi said slowly, “I know I really do like her.”

Jean smiled. “You know her dad is insane, right?”

Levi nodded. 

“He’s probably killed men with his bare hands?”

Levi sipped his tea.

“She never dated in high school because he scared the shit out of everyone,” Jean went on, “That guy even scares _ me_. I’m just Armin and Annie’s friend and he’s never done less that glare at me with the fury of a grizzly bear.”

Levi shrugged and added a spoonful of sugar to his tea before stirring it. “I’m certain he’s a good guy. I’m sure I’d probably be the same way if I had kids.” He drank a little more tea. “I mean… I think it would be nice to have a real family like that.” Jean saw that carefully constructed mask slip a little. Levi was staring into his chamomile tea like a soothsayer into the tumultuous unknown. Jean saw him near white-knuckling the spoon he was holding. “Family is supposed to look out for each other,” Levi continued. “You’re _ supposed _ to take care of each other and protect each other. He’s just doing what a lot of dads should be doing. I can respect that.”

Levi looked up. His eyes were tired and it seemed like he was staring at something just past Jean. “Wouldn’t you do anything to protect Armin?” he asked.

Jean nodded. He would. He would even protect Armin from himself if that was what it took. He might be better off letting Annie and Armin sleep together in the room. They were so close after all. Jean was starting to feel like he was taking advantage of the situation. Especially now that Armin needed help with everything since he had been bitten by that dog. It also did not help that Armin had to wear Annie’s little shorts. Jean could practically see and feel everything every time he had to pick Armin up.

Armin had always been cute. But every bit of Jean’s resolve to be ‘his best friend’ was waning. Every flash of those booty shorts was enough to make Jean want to shake Reiner’s hand and slap that man at the same time. Armin had started wearing Jean’s shirts on top of that because ‘they were more comfortable’. Jean wished he had never complied with such a seemingly harmless request. The shirts were too big for him and the necks sagged around Armin’s shoulders and just the idea of it was enough to make Jean want to give Armin and the craft room to Annie. He could always stay with Levi in the spare room.

It was just the two of them and they got along well. He could barely face Reiner or Berthold right now so sharing a room with them was out of the question. The couch was very comfortable but he had no intention of sleeping on it. Rain drummed against the glass. There was no way he could sleep through that. Armin still refused to talk with him since that morning and Jean was at a loss.

He felt like the world was coming down around him when Armin woke up screaming. His heart broke when he felt those little hands pushing hard against his chest like Armin could not get away fast enough. Annie rushed in, further tweaking her knee and Armin threw himself into her arms and just wept. There was nothing more Jean could do more than just stand there. He wracked his mind for whatever if was that could have given him away. Armin must have figured it out. 

That was when Levi took him here and brought out the tea set. Jean and Levi peeked in on them. Annie was lying on the bed with Armin on her chest. She looked up at them. She put a finger to her lips and the two men left. Annie knew Armin longer. Jean knew that. Levi went on his own to check in on them a second time and told Jean they were both asleep. He was glad. He did not need more confirmation on who Armin trusted the most here in the apartment.

He still wanted to apologize to Reiner. Armin had chosen to go to the farmhouse to try to find Reiner’s family and his cousin. In his panic, he had grabbed Annie in a bid to find out what was going on. She then slipped out of his grasp and straight into the coffee table. He was the one who made a mess of their living situation. They were friends before this. Yet, everything went tense the moment he thought Armin would never coming back. He could not understand how anyone could take someone who could barely fight his way out of a paper bag out there. Jean had promised Armin he would look after him. What happened at the school would never happen again. He would do whatever it took.

Jean looked up from his tea. Levi still had those steel-grey eyes trained on him and waiting for an answer.

“Always,” Jean said. 

Levi nodded. “And I can respect that,” Levi said, “That’s what you do when you really love someone.”

They both turned their heads when they heard the door creak open. Annie was hobbling and trying to make her way into the hallway.

Levi stood up at the table. “What are you doing?” he asked in a tense tone.

Annie smiled weakly. “I needed to use the bathroom,” she said. Levi shook his head and pushed back his bangs in exasperation. He took a deep breath. “Your knee aint getting better any sooner if you keep walking on it.” He looked a little tense as he quietly made his way to her and gave her his arm to lean on. “I told you: just ask, Annie.”

She pouted: another novel sight for Jean to see. “I just don’t want to be a bother,” she said meekly.

“Then don’t make your knee worse,” Levi retorted, “I told you; I don’t mind.” Annie started tilting onto her good knee and Levi wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from hitting the floor. Levi shook his head at her. 

“Don’t you trust me, Annie?” He looked at her and Jean could hear just a touch of sadness in his voice. All he saw was the back of Levi’s head.

Annie reached over and ruffled his hair. “Alright, you’re the boss. Just don’t look at me like that.” She leaned her weight onto him and pulled down on his hoodie. “Better?” she asked.

Levi smirked. “Keep talking like that and I’ll just carry you there.”

“Please, don’t,” she laughed.

Jean watched the scene before him. Annie was smiling and Levi seemed to be trying to hold back a grin. Jean needed lessons in _ that_. Ackerman had game.

Jean was sipping the last of his tea when they made it to the restroom and Levi held the door open for her.

Annie looked up at him and smirked, “Thank you, Handsome.”

Levi didn’t miss a beat, “Sure thing, Beautiful.”

But Jean missed his esophagus and wound up coughing up his tea into his cup. Annie closed the door and locked it behind her. Jean was still coughing when Levi sat down and finished the last of his tea.

Jean hissed, “What the hell was that?”

Levi shrugged but the shit-eating smirk on his face said it all, “It’s not my fault you don’t know when to go all in on your girl.” He set the tea cup down with a flourish. “Also, can Annie get those shorts back?”

Jean scoffed, “Nope. They stay with Armin. He needs something that won’t rub on his thigh.”

Levi smirked, “He could wear a skirt.”

“The shorts _ stay_, Ackerman.”

Jean got up and went to the sink to dump out his regurgitated tea. He looked at the pot of water and looked over his shoulder at Levi, “You want another cup, _ Handsome_?”

Levi smirked, “Probably as much as you want to put some _ lime _ in that coconut.”

Jean’s mouth dropped open. He had always been so careful. He jumped out of his seat and slapped his hand on the table before leaning in close to Levi’s face. His eyes flickered to the door just hoping that Annie was not coming out any time soon. “Levi, you can’t say anything about that,” he whispered. “_Please_?” he begged. “He’s my best friend… I can’t… He can’t know. Please?”

He never wished so hard that something would work out for him. Eren was a lucky bastard. Everything just went his way without trying. Jean was nothing like that. He had to carefully lay things out in his favor and give everything he had just to make sure he never lost what mattered most. It left him feeling like the world was out to get him sometimes.

Levi looked up at him with that same sad look, “I think you should say something. But friends don’t out friends.” Levi reached over and patted Jean’s shoulder. “I won’t say a thing, so don’t worry.”

Jean’s entire body sagged in relief when he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “We’re… friends?” he asked Levi. The smaller man rolled his eyes. “If I couldn’t stand you, I would have just gone back up to my room. I’m not just here for you-know-who.”

Jean sat down, “You’re a lot more cunning than I thought you were.”

Levi looked off to the side, his grey eyes going to the pouring rain pattering against the window. He looked back at Jean and shrugged. 

“I just thought that if being around someone makes you happy, you should be around them,” he said with a sigh. “It’s not hard. You never, ever know what’s going to happen.” Jean saw Levi virtually droop like a cold gust blew through him, “One day, someone is there. The next thing you know, they’re gone.”

“I’m not a fan of regrets,” he added quietly as he leaned back in his seat. “I don’t do that.” 

“You don’t do apocalypses either from the looks of it,” Jean said. He could hear the showering running. “So, when did you decide?”

Levi opened his eyes and leaned forward, his elbows propped up on the table. “When she smiled at me yesterday and I was absolutely certain it was the right time when I had my arm around her waist.”

Jean brought the teapot back to the table and replenished their cups.

Levi spoke again after taking another sip. “I decided that I didn’t want to put my arm around anyone else.” Jean was surprised when Levi’s ears turned a bit pink. He cleared his throat. “She also called me that. That’s never happened to me before.”

“How can you be so bold?” Jean asked. “Aren’t you scared?” Jean was scared. He was terrified. One wrong move and everything he had with Armin would be lost. He would lose his best friend. With the world they lived in, it could still happen at any time. There were no guarantees. 

“Of course I am,” Levi confided quietly, “but that’s why I had to do it.”

“So, are you sure?” Levi asked one more time. He was wearing his own jacket and another he borrowed for extra protection. Berthold and Reiner were keeping watch on the apartment. One of those things had found its way into the hallway. Levi did not recognize him. He must have been visiting one of the neighbors when he had gotten sick. Or the man was already sick and probably ate one of the neighbors. He wasn’t sure. He tried not to think about it. 

He looked out the window in the common hallway and saw it was still raining. Two days of rain. It was a warm rain at least. He hated it when it rained. He hated it even more when that rain was cold. It always put him on edge.

Jean’s next words shook him back to the present, “We need to do a sweep and we need to find some more food. We’re lucky the power is still on. So we need to stock up on as many canned goods as we can.”

“Yeah,” he whispered back to Jean.

Armin was terrified that he and Jean were heading out to do this. He made Levi promise to bring him back. Annie wanted to go but she was still healing up and would not be of much help. He probably would have asked her to stay anyway. He tightened his grip on one of her favorite machetes. It would all be fine. 

Lightning flashed. He was blinded for a second then a nearly immediate bomb seemed to go off in his head. Jean had pulled them close to the wall. He was breathing hard and looked out the window, “How close was that?”

Levi replied, “It feels like it was right on top of us.”

Lightning, thunder, storms. Levi hated all of these things. Everything told him to turn himself and Jean around and go straight back to 213. Levi knew storms. Nothing good ever happened once the wind picked up like this.

More thunder went off beyond the walls of the complex and Levi closed his eyes. Jean slid down the wall and sat on the carpet. “What the hell are we doing out here?” he asked. “We’re practically scared of our own shadows. I don’t want to be out here. I just… why can’t we just wake up?”

Levi closed his eyes and rocked back on his heels. “I don’t know. But we just have to clear this floor today.” He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. He held out his hand to Jean, “You need to get up.”

Jean nodded. “Yeah… they’re counting on us.”

It was slow work. 212 was still locked. 211 was the same. No sounds. No bangs. They made their way slowly to 207. What Levi saw put him on edge immediately. 

“It’s open.” 

Jean was right. It looked like the latch bolt had not caught the lock. That thing had to have come from here. Levi held his finger to his lips to make sure Jean did not say another word. He quietly checked 206. Every door was locked till 201. They just had to be quiet when they dealt with 207. He went back to Jean. Jean was ready with his bat. “Remember,” he told Levi, “it’s like even their bones are rotten. You just need one good shot to the head and they’ll stay dead.”

He nodded then opened the door on Jean’s signal and nothing happened. It was all quiet. Levi could have been mistaken. He did not know everyone in the building. Maybe it was just harder to recognize someone after they went zombie. Levi let out the breath he was holding. Jean closed the door behind them. “You check the fridge first,” he said quietly. Levi nodded. There was a ham, bags of frozen vegetables and fruits still sitting in the freezer. Food like this was a delicacy when he was a kid. He felt like they had just hit the jackpot.

Jean was walking around and surveying the cluttered apartment. There was a door separating the living space from the bedrooms. Jean pulled a blanket off the couch and started loading up on whatever Levi pulled out.

The carrots in the fridge were still good. The gallon of milk was starting to swell. Levi pulled it out and started dumping it down the sink. It smelled sour and acrid. He let out a little groan and tried to ignore the urge to vomit. He then rinsed out the plastic jug and placed it on the counter. Jean was checking the pantry.

Levi was adding some apples to their loot when he heard a creak. Jean screamed right behind him. The damn thing was reaching out and clawing at the air while Jean kept the bat on its neck when Levi finished turning his head. The thing was gnashing its teeth and trying to get at Jean with all it had. Levi grabbed the machete and ran to Jean’s side. One blow managed to take off its arm but it was still coming.

Jean kicked it in the stomach and they could both hear the squish of what was left of its internal organs. This one had a half-eaten face and multiple bite wounds. Parts of its shirt were missing and it had been eaten down to the ribs. Levi wanted to vomit right then and there at the sight of it. 

The thing was back on its feet in a second and it was aiming for who was closest to it: Levi.

Jean pinned it again. Black blood splashed over Levi’s face and chest. The scent of sweet decay and copper stung his nose. He tightened his grip: there was no way to go for the head at this angle without the risk of hurting Jean. They had no time to think of something better. This was far from who he wanted to be. His heart hammered against his chest. He was _ not _ that person anymore. He was better than that now. This was supposed to be a fresh start. He promised himself that when he moved here. 

Its teeth were getting dangerously close to Jean’s fingers. Jean let out another scream and Levi did the only thing he could think of: he ran under the bat and slammed his body hard against the zombie. He felt its body give under the impact of his shoulder and both he and the thing went down. It hit the floor and Levi struggled to keep his footing in what had to be blood at his feet. It was reaching again; Jean was shouting something Levi could not hear over the blood pounding in his ears. The first time he brought down the machete, his body was acting on instinct. The second time was easier and his body fell back into the rhythm of it: blow by blow by blow. All he saw was the body in front of him. Black blood was spurting from the body; it clung to the machete. Ribbons of it splashed his face. He just had to keep hitting. 

“Levi! The head!”

Levi blinked and suddenly the apartment came into view. Somehow, it was still trying to get up. He brought the machete back over his shoulder and swung as hard as he could.

The head flew off and rolled until it met the wall opposite the couch. It was only then that what was left of the body ceased moving. And it was only then Levi realized he was shaking. 

That was not who he wanted to be anymore. That was _ not _ him.

“Are you alright, man?”

Levi looked behind him and nodded. “What about you?” he asked. “Did it bite you?”

Jean shook his head. “Um, no. I’m fine. Thank you.”

Levi dropped to his knees and hung his head. He just needed to breathe. It smelled terrible. “You need to get up,” Jean said. “We need to check the rest of the apartment.”

Jean held out his hand and Levi got to his feet.

The sweep was anticlimactic. His heart was still racing but all they found was blood on the bathroom walls and floor. The bedroom and the converted home office were empty. All else was well. Levi made his way to the couch. He thought things would be better out here. He was someone new here. 

Levi’s hands still trembled. At least he had kept his promise to Armin. Jean plopped down next to him on the couch. An apple fell to the floor and rolled away towards the corpse. Jean rested the bat over his thighs. “Maybe you’re right, Levi.”

Levi looked up and saw that Jean was crying and shaking.

“We don’t know how much time we have,” Jean whispered. “Anything could happen at any time. If that thing had bit me, I’d be a goner. And I never would have gotten the chance to tell him.”

Jean actually started to cry. “But… he’s so warm, you know? I’ve never felt so much at peace. And what if that all disappears? What if he just decides he doesn’t trust me anymore? He…” the tears choked the rest of Jean’s words, “Armin just means the goddamn world to me. He’s all I have left… What the hell should I do?”

The adrenaline was still coursing through Levi’s system. He wondered what he would do. He could not very well out Armin and Jean asked him not to say anything. This was too complicated for him at the moment. “I would say to just give him a hug. Hold him tight as close as you can…” he finally answered. Everyone had secrets. Levi had almost forgotten about his own for a while. He looked down at his hands before clenching his fists. He could respect that.

“Let’s just get this stuff and head back to the apartment,” he whispered. “I’ll carry it; you just keep an eye out for anything else.” 

He was answered with a sniffle and a nod.

Levi tied up the blanket and switched the machete for the bat. They walked past the corpse quickly and were out of there in no time at all. The summer storm was still raging outside. He stank like rotting meat. He was relieved to see Annie and Armin open the door on the first knock. 

Armin practically threw himself at Jean: blood splattered and all. Levi couldn’t tell what Armin was saying as he clutched the knot of their hard-won spoils. He still felt dazed but that was giving way to exhaustion. He dropped the bag by the door when he felt a hand on his cheek. Annie was trying to smile but her eyes shone with unshed tears, “You made it back.”

He nodded. He was pretty certain this was not the right time to say anything when she hugged him. He felt like he was going to be sick. There was no way to tell what she was saying either. 

Jean had taken a shower and gotten dressed before helping Armin change into something clean. He checked in on Levi. He was in Annie’s room and she was washing the blood from his face. He felt like he was intruding so he quietly locked the door from the inside before pulling it closed. They needed some space and just a chance for a little quiet. He had considered asking Annie to switch places with him. He loved Armin. He adored him. But doing this still felt dirty. Reiner and Bert went straight to the spare room before Jean even had the chance to apologize.

Armin was still skittish and Jean expected the bomb to drop any second. Armin knew and was just too polite to kick Jean out of the room. 

“Jean?”

He swallowed hard before replying. “Yeah, Coconut Head?” Jean nearly jumped out of his skin when Armin wrapped himself around him. “I’m sorry,” he blurted out. “I’m sorry.”

Jean patted Armin’s hair. He could never imagine Armin doing anything that would warrant such a reaction. “What for, Bud?”

“I… I had a bad dream yesterday. And you were—” Armins’ voice was strained, “And you were one of those things! And there was nothing I could do. You were coming at me and—that’s when I woke up screaming.”

“I—I’m sorry,” Armin hiccupped. “I couldn’t tell you and Annie—Annie said—” Jean immediately pulled Armin close. He ran his fingers through Armin’s hair and shushed him. The rain still lashed against the windows on this miserable day. Putting all of his focus on the sound of Armin’s breathing blocked out the thunder crashing down around them. This was his home. Their city was lost and possibly all of Paradis but he still had a home as long as Armin was alive.

Jean rested his chin on Armin’s head. He closed his eyes and it was like nothing had really changed. It was warm, it was quiet and it was just like any other day back in their dorm. The dust of Paradis could settle any way it wanted as long as Jean could still hold him like this. 

Armin eventually settled down and talked more about what happened that morning. Jean listened and he swore that he could have kissed Armin right then and there.

“So her dad says that telling someone your nightmare keeps it from coming true?” he asked as he tried not to laugh. 

Blonde hair bobbed up and down. “He always was a little strange but,” Armin gestured out the window to the storm still raging, “Mr. Leonhart was right about a lot of things in the end.” Jean nodded in agreement. 

“I’m sorry, Armin,” Jean whispered. 

That mop of hair was practically wagging in the air now, “I’m the one who should be sorry, Jean. It was just a dream and I…” He was quiet again. A sharp intake of air and Jean could see his shoulders starting to shake. “When you left, I was so scared. I don’t want that to be you. I don’t want that to happen. And I—”

“It could have been the last time I ever saw you, Jean,” he rasped out. “What if you died? What if you really became one of those _ things_?”

“I can’t lose you.” It could have been the light from the lightning flashes in Armin’s eyes. It could have been his own wishful thinking. He wondered how Armin could have such beautiful eyes. These were the kind of eyes people sang songs about. He cradled Armin’s face in his hands. Wiping away the tears, he leaned in close and Armin was his entire world:

“I can’t die.” Jean’s voice was starting to break. “I _ won’t _ die. I’ll protect you.”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our poor little coconut had a bad dream. Jean wants to put a lime in that coconut. Everyone knows it.
> 
> I really like the way this one ends. I feel it really brings us back to Jean and Levi's conversation and how brutal this world can be. I wish I could have included more of the LeAnnie in the bedroom with a (different) washcloth. But rules are rules and Jearmin is our main ship. I can always go back and add more. And it was time to put some zombie in this apocalypse AU.
> 
> Levi: The apocalypse? No. I don't do that.
> 
> Some people just have their priories straight. I hope Levi's sordid past was apparent without it having to be said. This has been the longest vignette so far and I'm really happy with it. It turned out pretty well. I also wanted Jean and Armin's pining not to be the sole focus of the 'roommates' prompt so I played with that. I honestly love the friendship between Jean and Levi. They are the bros who be bro-ing.


End file.
